


Don't hate; m********e. #TW: sex, #TW: broken vow of celibacy

by witheringWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nook Fingering, Xeno, and they do the do, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traversing the universes in their dream bubbles for sweeps at a time, some things in history are decided by the winner. aka, Kankri isn't as celibate as people think and Cronus doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't hate; m********e. #TW: sex, #TW: broken vow of celibacy

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [8=D](http://homesmutvoices.tumblr.com/post/46440622657) [(_o_)](http://homesmutvoices.tumblr.com/post/48899766426/cronkri-experiences-cronus-scotchduet-kankri)

You sigh in irritation and throw yourself at the human bed you have been accommodated to thanks to the seadweller-transhuman-troll/man. He didn't want to be the only one to sleep in a bed and you admit, the furniture is comfortable. The lack of sopor does alter your sleep though; sweet slow nights turn to restless ones of very vivid dreams. 

You toss in the bed, frustrated and tired and really wanting to take a dip into the long pants you were wearing to just grip your bulge and fuck it in your hand. The thought makes you flush. It was gross and disgusting. You wanted to wait until your quadrants were all accounted for.

And yet....The ghosting of your hand over your sheath beckons....

You rub circles above the opening, the bulge slithering out and making you lift your hips just a touch and releasing a breathy moan. You can't help the disgusted smirk that slid on your face when you threw your head back and started fucking your bulge through the tight ring you made with your fingers.

Your dick was well lubricated and your nook quivered and pulsed a needy heat. You bit your lip and moved your sticky, wet fingers to separate the sides of your hole and slowly fingerfucked yourself, whining and hissing at the sensation of something in such a low part of your body. You could see your fingers disappearing below and into your nook and made sure to go all the way to your knuckles. Your breathing hitched adding a third finger and a sweet and sharp pleasure rippled through your body as you curved your fingers and met a fleshy warm wall speckled with a fuckton of special spots for you.

You growled at the lack of something filling you when you took your fingers out and you closed your legs as tight as you could to keep the pressured feeling. Your bulge was throbbing, sliding between your thighs and fucking them leaving a nice wet mess between them. You grip it and arch off the bed with a sigh, pumping it slowly, the tip of the appendage oozing translucent fluids and urging you to pinch at it.

You let go, wiping a hand on your shirt you reached for the bedside. You shifted a few clothes and got to exactly what you needed. 

"Oh fuck, this is degrading," you muttered against the cold silicone. One suck of the vibrating soft plastic and then the head was firmly rubbing against your entrance. Fingers traced the base of your dick as you watched yourself - _feel yourself_ \- lusting for a good fuck on that replacement bulge.

You moan and hum, the back of your head buried in the pillow and your nook soaked in your disgusting mutant cum. It dripped across your ass and your thighs and was all over your hands and on your mouth where you sucked your fingers of all the genetic material.

You turn the speed up, your head a mess, your legs quivering, your moans echoing in your ears-.

"Hey, Kankri, you home?" 

You tense, so close to the edge and dear God it was almost painful.

You quickly turn the speed down to its lowest and throw the sheets over you. It hid you almost well but it did not hide the humming of the vibrator or the movement of your hand under the cover.

"Kankri!- Oh, there you are," Cronus grinned, smoke between his teeth.

"Uh, please, Cronus. Stay back. I do not wish for you to- ah- catch the sickness I have seemingly developed while you were away," you shudder through. He doesn't heed the shit warning you made for him and comes closer.

"Come on Kankri. There's no way I'm gonna leave a bro hangin'. What do ya need?" he asked. You try not to look at him. You really do. Your face is flushed and your eyes are glazed and your mouth is still stained with your red fluid. But you do look at him. And his response was to stare back, half gaping and perspiring like a pig. 

You lick your lips and dive for his, sloppily rolling your tongue over his while he grips your hair in a tight fist and bites at your neck before coming back up to taste you again.

His hands go under the sheet and for your damp thigh. You could tell he could feel the murmuring of the toy on your thighs and before he could throw the covers off you turn over and grab him, forcing him down on the bed, hovering over him with a look of lust that demands attention.

"W-Wow," he mutters. Your lips full, your hair messier than usual, your nook dripping over the front of his pants - It really turned him on. His bulge was grinding on the inside of his pants from what you could see. Turning your attention back to Cronus instead of his dick, you see the ghost of a shit eating grin on his face.

"So is this gonna happen or...?" he trailed off, his hand following the sound by running itself down your back and under your shirt. You arch downwards into him and bite your lip. Your nose nudges under his neck and you lick and nip at his Adam's apple before nodding into his shoulder.

"It would be- quite rude of me to- 'leave a bro hanging'," you breathe. You give him a warning look before he continues further and kiss him fully, breathing in his scent and let his tongue fuck your throat. You continue, "Just don't. Tell. A soul. About this. Understood?" He grins next to your ear and chuckles leaving the answer open for any interpretation. He helps remove your shirt before rubbing a piece of ass in his left hand and fucking you with dildo the that was still in you with his right.

"Oh God, Cronus!" you gasp. Your arms snake around his neck and you've got him in such a grip, so close to his body and grinding against his bulge while making timely bounces on the silicone dick.

"Fuck, I wanna be in you," he groans. It makes your bulge jump thinking about it and you moan, reaching down to the edge of his pants and grabbing his purple cock. He groans appreciatively and gives you a smirk which you ignore for removing his hand from the dildo and taking it out yourself. You huff, feeling empty after that extended amount of time it was in you. You are soon filled up anyway but Cronus's bulge slithering to the furthest end of your nook.

"Shit, you're hot," he comments, gripping your hips and letting you ride him in that teasing manner that you are, long strong strokes against your tightening walls.

"I- I can't-!" you hiss, legs weakening but your hole still wanting. Cronus chuckles and turns you over.

"Don't worry, babe. I got this," he says with a grin.

Your legs are split wide open and you are balancing on your upper back while he practically teabags roughly into your hungry, squelching nook. You're taken by surprise and cough, feeling it at the back of your throat.

"Oh God, Cronus, harder!" you beg of him. His sheath slams into your flaps as he forces his weight into getting his bulge all the way into your nook til you take him from the base. You squirm, ass clenching and leg muscles tightening as you rock against his bulge so that the tip of your opening is being pressed against.

"I-I'm almost there!" you warn him. He grunts and you scream a violent orgasm, waves of shock crashing over you and your legs twitching as your squirt all over his shirt and your chest and let the runny juice cover the bed.

"I'm not done yet," he growls. You give a series of muffled moans as he continues to fuck you hard. The base of his dick grew in size and traveled towards his tip and you knew he was going to fill you up like the worthless mutant bucket you were. He groans into the side of your leg and buries his cock in your whore hole, spurting that purple cum inside of you, making the bottom of your stomach feel like it was expanding and tasting Cronus at the back of your mouth.

He huffs, throwing his shirt off before wiggling properly out of his pants, dumping himself next to you. He threw an arm over your chest and you lean into him again, silently breathing heavily.

"That," Cronus started, "Was intense."

"Quite," you put simply, pouting and really wanting to go to sleep. You were put out.

"Never knew you had it in ya to be that- whatever- in bed, Kankri," he murmured against your neck, softly kissing it. You sigh, irritated, and looked at him.

"And you are not telling anyone about this. At all," you threaten. He just smirks.

"As long as I'm the only one gettin' a piece of this then I won't tell anyone," he says. He traces small squiggles on your skin and you yawn and shudder.

"Not a peep from you," you mutter. He chuckles again before resting an arm under yours and spooning you and for once you sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> shit it's been a while since i posted here  
> well i am alive, just suffering a case of writer's block with each block slowly building me a house.  
> catch what i'm up to and some other fics i might not post here over at [this here place](http://witheringwriter.tumblr.com/)  
> later guys


End file.
